vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong (Character)
Summary Donkey Kong (or DK or just Donkey for short or full title Donkey Kong III) is the main protagonist of the Donkey Kong series. He is the carefree, lazy, dumb, yet trustworthy hero of Donkey Kong Island. He is also in the Mario Kart Series. Though known as Donkey Kong, he is actually a descendant of the original Donkey Kong, and successor after he later retired after his numerous defeats at hands of Mario. The games originally described DK as Cranky's grandson. 64 changed this to being his son, and then it has switched back and forth, making their specific relationship uncertain until Donkey Kong Country Returns when Cranky Kong is Donkey Kong's grandfather. The character Donkey Kong first appeared in the game of the same name, where he acted as the main antagonist; however, sometime after his defeat, he retired (as mentioned above) and eventually let his age get to him and took on the name Cranky Kong. The current Donkey Kong, designed by Rare, is a carefree simian who spends his days collecting Bananas and spending time with his friends and family, particularly his nephew and best friend, Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong is very protective of his island and his Banana Hoard, and because of this, he is always ready to protect them from those who would attempt to steal or do harm to either. The original Donkey Kong's character design was created by Shigeru Miyamoto for the Donkey Kong arcade game. As seen in the Mario Vs Donkey Kong Series, Donkey Kong always seems to be after Pauline as he has an unrequested crush on her. He is currently voiced by Takashi Nagasako in most of the games as of 2004. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong III, DK, King of the Jungle Origin: Donkey Kong series, Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ape-like species named Kong Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, can create destructive sound waves through claps, can use bongos as weapons, proficiency with guns and grenades, flight with certain items, resistance to mind control, can summon various animals, materialization (can create missiles out of nowhere and has an unlimited supply of barrels) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (his Giant Punch can accelerate a moon out of orbit) Speed: At least Hypersonic(Fists catch fire when punching bosses in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat and at bare minimum for an object to catch fire from going so fast would be above Mach 5) At least Sub-Relativistic with Ultra Barrel DK(flew from Earth to Jupitier in a few amount of seconds in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: Small Country Level+ Stamina: Vastly superhuman Range: Average human melee, can extend to a few dozen meters with Thunderclap Standard Equipment: Various barrels, The Coconut Cannon (a wooden gun that shoots coconuts at high speed), Bongos (can hurt all the enemies in an area with sound waves), Orange grenades (grenades that resemble oranges) Intelligence: Despite being laid back, he can be surprisingly intelligent, as he is easily capable of replicating human skills such as professional athletics, utilizing a range of weapons and even has a sense of common sense when it comes to morality. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Giant Punch:' Charges then releases a very powerful punch which can move mountain sized moons '-Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shockwave created by a character with super strength violently clapping their hands together. Donkey Kong claps hard enough to create a sound wave to attack his opponents. The sound waves travel around him or in front of him. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. '-Barrels:' Donkey Kong can summon and throw barrels at his opponents. '-Barrel Roll:' Donkey Kong will roll his entire body toward his opponents. '-Barrel Cannon Blast:' Donkey Kong summons a barrel cannon and hops into it. The cannon will fire Donkey Kong at such force that anything hit by him will be set on fire while flying. '-Ground Pound:' Donkey Kong creates an earthquake by slapping the ground. '-Strong Kong:' Donkey Kong jumps into a Donkey Kong Barrel and turns invincible for a few seconds. '-Spinning Kong:' Whirls around like a helicopter, good for moving horizontal distances. '-Simian Slam:' Donkey Kong jumps into the air and comes crashing down on his back side. It has stronger variations including the Super Simian Slam and Super Duper Simian Slam. '-Thunder Wham:' Donkey Kong slams onto the ground, creating a dome-like shockwave that even tilts the field. '-Bongo Donkey Kong:' Donkey Kong's Megastrike. He jumps into the air and he gathers electricity in his arms and claps at the target with tremendous re-entry force. '-Ultra Barrel DK:' Dk is equipped special Ultra Barrel rockets that makes him fly so fast, he is surround with fire. It's the fastest rocket barrel in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Other: Respect Thread Other Notable Victories: Skips (Regular Show) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Donkey Kong Category:Sound Users Category:Marksmen Category:Summoners Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6